1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercising machines and more particularly an exercising machine which is relatively simple in construction but capable of orientation of its components into various arrangements enabling various optional modes of use of the machine thereby facilitating the performance of various exercises with a single machine or apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercising apparatuses and machines have been developed to provide various types of exercises with specialized apparatuses being provided to enable practice of different types of exercises. Also, some machines have been developed to enable optional modes of use to provide for various exercises to be practiced on a single apparatus. The following prior U.S. patents are exemplary of the art in this field of endeavor:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,339; 12/24/63
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,256; 10/10/67
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,907; 08/29/78
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,590; 03/24/81
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,609; 02/23/82